Boxed-beverage containers, such as boxed wine coolers depicted in FIG. 1, offer consumers a convenient form of packaging for beverages. Relatively heavy-weight cardboard provides a substantially rigid protective container for a liquid-filled bladder from which beverages can be dispensed through a plastic valve. Such boxed wine packages are easily packaged for shipment, display, sale and distribution. In use, however, dispensing wine from a wine box cooler can be problematic. Dispensing liquid from a boxed beverage container requires the user to position the boxed liquid container so that the valve projects over the edge of a table top or other flat surface so that a glass to be filled can be positioned under the valve opening. In other words, boxed liquid dispensers, be they wine coolers or liquid laundry detergent dispensers do not lend themselves to use away from the edge of a horizontal surface; they must be used by hanging them or positioning them such that the valve projects over the edge of a tabletop or other horizontal surface. A stand or platform by which a boxed liquids can be more conveniently dispensed would be an improvement over the prior art.
There is provided a folding/foldable support stand and platform formed from rigid wire which is sized to accept boxed liquid containers and which allows such containers to be used away from edges of a horizontal surface. The platform supports allows glasses and other containers to be filled from the spigot of a boxed beverage container without having to place the boxed container over the edge of a table surface. In the preferred embodiment, the support platform is formed to include wire locking loops on a platform portion and complementary inter-engaging loops on support legs that are also formed from rigid wire. The wire legs are readily locked into an upright position by inter-engaging loops on the legs and platform. By disengaging the locking loops the legs can be folded below the platform.